Of Ninjas and Delinquents
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: It's Candy's first day of school and she experiences some very unusual situations. Crack fic. Canon, highly In-Character oneshot for anon reviewer, Roro. Enjoy


Title; Of Ninjas and Delinquents  
Style: Oneshot  
Dedication; Anon - Roro  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Nathaniel, Castiel, Candy  
Rating; K+  
Genre; Crack.  
Anything extra; Highly Canon. In-Character.

A/N: Dearest anon, Roro. Thank you for being the thirtieth reviewer of The Only Thing I'm Missing. I'm very happy that you thought it moving enough to laugh. Really.  
Regardless; Congrats on making it to the thirteenth chapter mark! Whoo.  
Honestly, I would have stopped after the second chapter if I didn't like it, but that's just me. Kudos to you for soldiering on!  
I'll agree with you fully on your comment; you're right, after all. It _was _awfully OOC.  
Hopefully, this is more to your liking.  
With love,  
Chrome Hearts.

_**~Of Ninjas and Delinquents~**_

Candy knew that her time at Sweet Amoris was going to be nothing short of eventful. She had been within its walls for less than an hour, and already she had to find a –rather heavy- purple elephant statue for her welcoming-party-on-wings who had introduced herself as ChiNoMiko before, astoundingly enough, having to flirt herself out of a rather awkward situation which involved a _very_ muscled man who looked well over ten years older than herself.  
Letting out a quiet sigh, Candy frowned. This school was nothing short of strange, and she had a feeling that she hadn't yet seen the worst of it.

Glancing up and down the hallway, Candy tilted her head to the side. She hadn't been given a timetable. Did that mean she didn't have any classes today?  
Moving towards the closest door, she pushed it open and looked around the almost empty classroom. A tall brunette stood in the centre of the room, her hands folded together in front of her, and, surprisingly enough, looking straight at the door as if knowing that Candy was about to enter.

"Hello, Candy," she smiled happily. "I'm Melody! It's nice to meet you!"

"Er," Candy said, unsure. "How do you know my name?"

Melody's smile widened innocently. "It's simple, really. You're the new student. _Everyone _here knows the new student's name, kind of by default."

Discreetly as possible, Candy pulled a face. "Alright, then. Hey, Melody? By any chance do you know what classes I have? I never got given a timetable."

Chuckling quietly, Melody brushed her fringe out of her eyes. "Oh, you don't need a timetable, Candy. The only time we're ever expected to attend class is to complete our exams – you're a few episodes behind."

_Episodes?_ What is this? Breaking the fourth wall, are we?

"Uh-" Candy began awkwardly. "Then why are there classrooms? What am I supposed to do?"  
Offering her a one-shouldered shrug, Melody nodded her head towards the otherwise empty classroom.

"Well, this is a school, is it not? There _has _to be classrooms; not that we use them at all, though. Just go for a walk around the school, and, I don't know- flirt with any boy that you come across. But, be sure to stay away from Nathaniel; he's mine."

"Nathaniel?" Candy questioned, confused. "Who's that? I-"

"Oh," Melody said simply. "You haven't met him. He's the Student Body President – you can find him across the hallway in the Student Council Room. He _never _leaves."

Nodding her thanks, Candy quickly turned and made her way out of the classroom before things got any weirder. Crossing the hallway, Candy knocked once on the door of the Student Council Room before entering.  
"Hello?" she called. "Nathaniel? Are you in here?"

Nathaniel lifted his head as he heard his name, a small grin tugging the corners of his lips upwards.  
Stretching his arms upwards in the sunlight, he let out a content sigh. Yes, the gardening club was the ideal hiding spot for him. He thought himself a genius, telling everyone he had awful hay fever and couldn't stand to be near pollen. Logically, this would be the last place anyone would look for him – especially the new girl, Candy. _Pfft. _And people thought he never left that damned Student Council Room.

Letting out a quiet groan, Candy made her way back into the hallway. Stupid, stupid, ninja Nathaniel. She needed his help, and where was he? Nowhere! That's where!  
Heading out into the school yard, Candy's eyes fell upon a rather surly looking redhead, who, like Melody, stood in the middle of the school yard his eyes locked firmly on the door as if waiting for her. His arms were folded across his chest, a seemingly permanent frown painted across his pixel face.

"Uh," Candy said quietly as she walked closer to him.

Immediately, the red head made a noise of detest in the back of his throat.

Candy decided she'd try again. "Hello, I'm Candy."

"Like I care," was the red head's moody reply. "I'm Castiel. Remember it."

So, he was going to be a smart alec with an insufferable attitude, was he? Well that was perfectly fine. Candy was sure that he had hoards of fangirls who could put up with it, anyway.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to actually say something?" he growled, his eyes narrowed, his voice dangerously low.

Candy shrugged. "It doesn't matter, does it? Whatever I say, you're just going to get mad."

The corners of Castiel's lips tugged upwards into a small smile. "You got that right, Candy."

Candy felt something buzz inside of her, the feeling starting off at her feet and slowly washing its way up her body. Frowning slightly, she tried to remember what ChiNoMiko had said; she _had _ briefly explained to Candy what the feeling meant –before making her go collect the insanely heavy elephant that she had 'hidden' - but who pays attention to those tutorials, anyway?  
Oh, it was, er- Oh, come on. She knew this! Furrowing her brows in thought, something snapped in the back of her mind.

"Oh, that's it!" Candy said, relieved. "My affinity just went up with you!"

Castiel sighed, remaining quiet for a few seconds before he offered her a one-shouldered shrug.

"In that case, here; I'll show you around the school since I obviously don't have anything better to do. But first, you need to go out and buy an expensive outfit - the most expensive one you can find. Make sure it's one I'd like or there's no way in hell I'd want to be seen in public with you."

Candy frowned a bit at this. Alright, she reassured herself as she left the school, making her way across the town to the clothing shop – clearly if she didn't have classes, the teachers won't care if she leaves the school grounds to go shopping. An outfit. How hard could that be? Glancing around at the racks of clothing, something caught her eye. Oh, blue! He wouldn't mind that, right? Changing quickly, Candy started back towards the school.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Castiel growled glaring at her darkwash skinny jeans, navy blouse and matching blue flats.

"Clothes," Candy said simply. "They're blue – you're a boy. Boys like blue. Make do."

Turning quickly on his heel, Castiel disappeared into the hallway without a backwards glance.

What. The. _Hell_. Just. Happened?

ChiNoMiko's voice echoed throughout Candy's head; _'Oh no! You missed your date!'_

Candy frowned. Oh, so ChiNoMiko was telepathic, was she? Whatever. The second she found Nathaniel, she was going to ask him for a transfer.

_**~Of Ninjas and Delinquents~**_

A/N:I do hope that was in character enough for you, Roro.


End file.
